


Tokyo Ghoul *(Requests)*

by ravenscape



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Multi, One Shot, Requests, Yaoi, crack ships, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenscape/pseuds/ravenscape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I suck at thinking up plots, this is a One Shot collection with plots generated by prompts. You request the ship and I'll write something basically :P.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So I've been experiencing writer's block on my other one shot fanfics ;(. Sorry, I just have a hard time trying to think of plots. So in order to improve my writing, I've decided to stick with plots generated by RP generators or tumblr prompts.... but you get to request a ship you would like me to do :)!

CURRENT SHIPS WRITTEN ABOUT:

*Ayakane*


	2. AyaKane (Ayato x Kaneki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Person A keeps inhaling Person B's scent as they hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first chapter of this horrible one shot thing :D. Sorry if some characters seem OOC.

Ayato didn't trust Kaneki since he joined Aogiri. It didn't help that he used to work alongside his pathetic excuse of a sister, Touka. And of course, Kaneki managed to break half the bones in his body. Overall, Ayato saw the white-haired ghoul as untrustworthy and a threat. Not to mention that he reminded him so much of his meek, disgustingly kind father. 

But then he found himself in a room of the Aogiri Base, where he went to be alone. Though he hated to admit it, there were times where he thought about..... things. Things like his past, humans, and.... Touka. The event that had triggered his "thinking" was Takizawa (Who Ayato admittedly disliked), when he teased him about his sister. He bitterly remembered what had happened. 

" I bet you just joined Aogiri to protect your poor, defenseless sister," Takizawa retorted snakily, observing Ayato from across the room. Naturally, Ayato was agitated by this comment. He hated it when people assumed he wanted to be strong just because his sister was weak. He hated it when people thought he cared about his sister. He hated it because it was true. But when it came out of Takizawa's impulsive mouth, something snapped inside him. He charged at Takizawa with eyes full of anger.

Tatara whipped out a hand and yanked Ayato back. Ayato winced but then proceeded to glare at Takizawa with rage. Takizawa simply laughed in that maniac way of his. His chuckling was enough to make Ayato try to struggle out of Tatara's grasp, but Tatara gripped him with a fist of steel.

"I can't count how many times this has happened, Ayato. Control yourself or I will," he told Ayato icily. 

After he had dropped Ayato to ground with a hard "thump", Ayato had run off to a private room, seething with humiliation and blistering anger. He ignored Takizawa's statement about "typical moody teenagers". 

Ayato sighed and rested his head on the wall. Remembering bad things made his temper flare. The silence in the room was somewhat relieving to him. It was peaceful and there was no one around to shut him out of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and thought the past. Before he joined Aogiri, before his father was killed. He remembered when he and Touka had played together, laughing and smiling like idiots. His father's sudden disappearance. His and Touka's relationship becoming distant because of their different perspectives on the human world. As he was thinking about his memories, he felt himself start to drift off. 

Suddenly, the door creaked open which nearly caused Ayato to yelp. A bit embarrassed and annoyed at being disrupted, he glared at the intruder. "Oh. It's your kind ass," he muttered. The intruder was that damn white haired Kaneki Ken. A startled look flashed for a millisecond across Kaneki's eyes but it left as quick as it had come. His eyes softened. 

"Ayato. Are you okay? Takizawa told me you ran off after an.... argument," he said tentatively. He hesitated before saying, "Can I come in?" 

Ayato stared at him for a few seconds, pondering whether this idiot was worth his time. After he a few tense moments, he stated, "Go ahead." Kaneki allowed a small smile to form on his face and slowly slid down next to the agitated ghoul. Ayato looked away frowning. 

"So, what happened? Did Takizawa get on your nerves again?" Kaneki asked. An exasperated sigh escaped Ayato's lips. 

"I guess..." he mumbled. 

"About what?" 

"....Touka, my pathetic sister." 

"She isn't pathetic," Kaneki calmly said, a slight defensive tone in his voice. Ayato shifted uncomfortably. 

"Whatever, lover boy. Anyways, he said that I only joined Aogiri to protect Touka. Which I didn't," Ayato crossed his arms as he said this. His eyes glanced around everywhere except on Kaneki. 

"Do you care about her?" Kaneki blurted out. Ayato recoiled back in surprise. 

"Why would I!?" he snapped, more harsh than he meant to do. Kaneki gave him a disbelieving look. Ayato stiffened and lowered his eyes. 

"Maybe.... a little," he muttered quietly, though Kaneki heard him. 

"That's okay, you know. I won't make fun of you for caring about important people in your life," Kaneki replied, touching Ayato's shoulder gently. 

"She's not important," the violet eyed ghoul muttered again, shrugging off Kaneki's touch. Why was he so damn kind? 

Ayato buried his head in his knees, feeling violated and embarrassed. Why the hell did this guy want to know his feelings? Suddenly, a gentle touch circulated around his body. 

A small, irritated sound came out of Ayato's mouth as he lifted his head and saw Kaneki.... with his arms wrapped him. His chin was resting on his shoulder causing his snow white hair to tickle Ayato's cheek. Slow and oddly warm breaths flushed against his neck. Ayato squirmed a little but couldn't find the strength to push him away. "What are you doing you asshole?" he growled but it came out more like a breathy whisper. He felt Kaneki's lips curl up in a smile against his shoulder but no answer came. 

"Why you..." Ayato began annoyed, but his insult turned into a tired sigh. Who cares. It was just one stupid hug... right? 

Ayato took a deep breath and was met with a strangely pleasant smell. It smelled kind've like flowers and was refreshing in all honesty. 'Almost like.... oh god. Was it Kaneki?' Ayato thought. A faint blush tinted his cheeks. His scent was almost relaxing. He tried to resist but he felt his eyelids fluttering. Without even knowing what he was doing, he slowly wrapped his arms around Kaneki's waist. 

'This is so stupid, Ayato. What the hell are you doing?' Ayato thought to himself but he still found himself leaning into Kaneki's comforting embrace.

He inhaled Kaneki's scent once more, noticing the way it also smelled like... spring? He couldn't quite pinpoint what is was exactly. So he kept on breathing in and out, inhaling and exhaling, capturing that pleasant aroma with every breath. Suddenly, a soft chuckle sounded.  
"Do I really smell that good?" Kaneki laughed quietly, his arms squeezing Ayato a little tighter.

This time, the light blush on Ayato's cheek deepened to a dark red. His arms shot back from Kaneki's body. His hands landed on Kaneki's chest as he attempted to push him away, an agitated growl being coming along with it. Kaneki just laughed some more (Ayato blushed even more because he admittedly also liked the sound of Kaneki's laughter) and pulled away, his lips brushing against Ayato's neck as he did. It wasn't the cold that made Ayato shiver. It also wasn't the cold that made Ayato long for Kaneki's embrace again, long for his lips to just slide against his neck. 'Stop it you idiot! It was just his scent that was hypnotizing you!' Ayato scolded himself (though he knew it was not true). 

A cheeky smile flashed across Kaneki's face as he looked at Ayato's flushed face. "Sorry for comforting you." 

Ayato looked away and ran his hands through his mussed hair. His face was still annoyingly pink. "Yeah well... you should be. And don't ever do it again!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol so this was way longer than I planned it to be. I'm also not very far in the manga so excuse me if some information is wrong. Hope you enjoyed this ^-^. 
> 
> Next Chapter being posted: Somewhere between July 20th-30th?


	3. HideKane (Hide x Kaneki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Person A forces Person B to watch a full-day anime marathon with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i hope this turns out well ^-^

"Hey, Kaneki!" a loud voice shouted from across the park.

"Hmm?" Kaneki shifted his eyes away from his book. When he looked in front of him, a certain golden eyed person was running toward him. 'Hide..?' Kaneki thought but before he could even say anything, Hide had thrown his arms around Kaneki in a tight hug. Kaneki's cheek was squished against Hide's shoulder. 

"Mrmm... ah... you can stop now," he gasped out as Hide began to nearly smother him. Hide released him. He laughed and rubbed his neck, flushed. 

"Sorry. But I really really really need you to do something with me!" Hide replied eagerly, his eyes twinkling. Kaneki smiled softly.

"What is it?" 

When Kaneki said this, Hide's eyes got brighter and his smile grew wider. His placed his hands on Kaneki's shoulders and half-whispered, "Anime marathon."

Kaneki raised his eyebrows and almost sighed, until he saw how excited his best friend looked. Seriously, Hide looked as if he was going to burst or explode with happiness at any moment. But truthfully, Kaneki was much more a 'book person' then a 'let me watch this series for ten hours' person. However, he hated making Hide disappointed. Snapping out of his thoughts. Kaneki looked up at Hide again. Because of Kaneki's hesitation, his smile seemed to slowly fade until...

"I-I could make some time for i-," Kaneki's reply was cut short as Hide wrapped his arms around his flustered friend.

"You're the best Kaneki!" Hide practically squealed, squeezing Kaneki tighter. Kaneki felt his cheeks heat up a little but sighed. What had he gotten into? 

Hide swung the door open loudly, causing Kaneki to flinch. "Calm down a little!" he said, dusting himself off. Hide rubbed the back of neck and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, but I've literally been waiting all day to do this with you!" he replied. "Seriously, this anime looks so so so good." Chuckling in amusement, Kaneki walked over to the couch near the TV. He let himself sink into the cushion and then looked up at his best friend. "Coming?" he teased.

Hide was staring at him wide-eyed for a moment but then snapped out of it quickly. A shy, toothy grin spread across his face. "Y-Yeah, I'm coming," he stammered out and walked over to the TV. He began rummaging through a box full of multiple DVD's. As Kaneki observed him, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. He really thought of Hide as... a brother. Kaneki watched as sunlight poured through the windows and made Hide's hair look much more orange than usual.

'His hair is nice,' thought Kaneki but then he pushed that thought away as quickly as it had come. The warm feeling in his chest spread to his cheeks. He tried to look at something else but something about Hide fascinated him. Was it the way his nose sloped smoothly down, the way his brow furrowed as he concentrated on finding the DVD he was looking for, the way his shoulders-

"Found it!" Hide's voice snapped Kaneki out of his thoughts and made him jump. A light laugh came out of Hide's mouth.  
"Did I scare you?" he teased, still laughing. Kaneki couldn't help the smile that grew on his face and he shook his head.  
"Maybe or maybe not," he replied and then eyed the DVD Hide was holding carefully between his fingers. "What's that?"

"A little something called.... Neon Genesis Evangelion. I've seen clips of it and it looks cool. Not exactly family friendly but whatever," Hide winked and slid the DVD into the player.

He joined Kaneki on the couch (After turning off the lights, saying it would be way cooler that way) and was on the edge of his seat as the DVD began to play. Kaneki glanced at Hide with an amused look in his eyes. The first episode started well enough and provided LOTS of information on what the anime was going to mainly be about. Hide's eyes were glued to the screen, glittering in awe. It was a bit endearing to Kaneki. 

Episode after episode played, with Hide making comments every now and then, or just gasping when the time came. Kaneki found it enjoyable but he would've been better off reading a book. However, seeing Hide look so happy made him feel just as giddy. So, he tried to watch the anime just as intently as Hide was. 

It was about episode seven when Kaneki's eyelids begin to grow tired and started to droop. 'No! I have to stay awake! I don't want Hide's feelings to be hurt!' Kaneki scolded himself and attempted to wake himself up by pinching his arm. It worked for about a second before he felt his eyes drooping again. He glanced over at Hide and was relieved he didn't notice him almost falling asleep. 'What can I do wake up?!' Kaneki panicked, rubbing his eyes. He leaned against the couch and tried to think of something. Little did he know, the soft cushion on his head caused him to be knocked out. 

It was about episode eight when Hide felt a strange pressure on his shoulder. He teared his eyes away from the TV screen and saw Kaneki's head, lolling to the side against him. A soft chuckle escaped him. 'Kaneki, you exhausted bookworm," he muttered softly to himself and was about to shake him awake. 

But as he saw Kaneki's peaceful face with his eyes closed and his lips parted, he stopped himself. Kaneki's breathing was steady and honestly, it made Hide feel safe. Besides, Kaneki deserved the rest. 'And plus.... this position is comfortable..' Hide thought, pink tinging his face. 'Not in a romantic way of course but... you know..' Hide tapped his finger on Kaneki's nose once, but he was knocked out cold. It didn't bother Hide that much. 

'Kaneki should really use me as a pillow more often,' he thought, smiling softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, sorry this feels a bit rushed lol. I wasn't exactly in a writing mood but I didn't want to leave this fan fiction inactive. More is to come :D.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I really wanna make a 'sequel' where Hide tries to kiss Kaneki when he's asleep on his shoulder lol.


End file.
